


P.E.P.O.C

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Things seem strange around here





	P.E.P.O.C

The sleet and ice rains down upon this little outpost way up north for the Princess Empire. They where out here trying to dig up first ones tech for Entrapta who had joined their side after temporarily being on the Horde Alliance. Entrapta, Glimmer who was second in the empire only to Emporer Micah, and the newest princess added Adora. They had arrived a few days ago and had settled into their ornately designed rooms though Entrapta spent most of her time at the computer.

On the approach to the base was a small group making their way up the snowy hillsides. Led by Catra carrying the Sword of Protection, Bow the protector and rebel princess Scorpia fallow close behind. Catra had out her binoculars and was overlooking the base looking for signs of Adora. It had been a few months sense the Princesses had kidnapped her and Catra knew she had to get her best friend back.

Bow had spent most of his childhood on his own protecting people from the princesses who had turned so evil after they won their big victory over the Horde so long ago. Scorpia had been a refuge during the war never even seeing her home as it was destroyed when she was a baby eventually the Horde took her in. Catra had too been an orphan though no one knew her heritage at all unlike Scorpia.

Bow was covered in gadgets and even had a rudimentary mechanical hand with pronounced strong man physique. It had been one of his contraptions that had gotten them to this plain of ice and he didn’t like being here one bit. The stories surrounding the place freak him out because hes seen enough to know they could be real.

Scorpia looked at Catra with worry because while she understood just how much Adora meant to her and would back the cat girl no matter what, however at the same time they where risking so much when their position in the war was so fragile. No matter what she would fallow Catra but she still couldn’t help but worry. Scorpia looks the same as she has always looked with nice dresses and all even in this cold with a thick fur coat over a jet black long dress.

Catra was wearing a jumpsuit with Adoras old red jacket over it that she lost during the battle where they where kidnapped. Through a window in the ornate base Catra spots Adora chatting with her kidnapper Glimmer. “Alright guys it’s time. Thank you again for coming with me.” Catra smiled as her two friends nodded ready to go in and try to get Adora back.

Adora laughed as she spoke to Glimmer, “Thank you so much for rescuing me that day in the battle Glimmer.” Adora had a habit of thanking Glimmer profusely for this often because of just how impressed she was with the second of the princess empire. At a young age Adora had been found to have a love for peace and negotiation so she had trained as a ambassador all her life so unlike may of her friends took no combat training.

As such Adora ended up being a rather chubby girl with a noticeable pot belly. Ever sense going with Glimmer she had switched her old dressed out for specialty made combat uniforms. Sense she had met Glimmer a competitive nature had been awakened in her and now she wanted to be a solider.

Glimmer laughed, “Of course Adora, you have too much potential to waste away like that as an ambassador.” Glimmer placed a hand on Adoras shoulder with a smile. “By my side you will reach your true potential and help me reach my destiny!” Glimmer says before kissing Adora who happily accepts it.

Glimmer was well built and muscular having been trained from birth to be the perfect heir to the throne of the Princess Empire. Trained in all knowledge known on the planet and perfected her teleportation in combat. She had been raised by her father alone and had never gotten to know her mother who died early on before she could even properly remember.

While the first layer of magical defense around the building activated Glimmer sat down to have lunch with Adora. It was a fancy meal fit for royalty as the insulated walls drowned out any sound form outside. “I have to say your looking quite vibrant today Adora.” Glimmer says truly enjoying her time with Adora.

Catra managed to run into her first magical defender and its power was immense. “Guess its time.” Catra says quietly while raising up the sword. “For the honor of greyskull!” Catra yells out. The light shining bright across the battlefield and off the snow creating an almost blinding effect.

Catra’s body took in the magic and she grew about 2 feet in hight, her hair grew in length and became dark grey. With the gain in hight her muscles also expanded to match her current physique. As the light dimmed she had on now a gold tiara with a floating red jewel, and a outfit of white and gold with boots, a sleeveless top and a skirt like thing at the bottom.

While She-Ra battled outside an oblivious Adora continued to talk with Glimmer. “This training regiment you have me on is so interesting, are you sure it’ll work?” Adora asked knowing little about working out. She couldn’t help but stair at Glimmer as she was just so beautiful to her. Plus Adora had come to trust an rely on her as she was the only one who seemed to be telling Adora the truth.

Back on the battlefield even with She-Ra now in the group the 3 still couldn’t break that first magical line of defense and it was frustrating Catra to no end. That was still lost to those within the base however as the defenses around it where just that thick. Catra didn’t notice that Bow was seeing how much of a toll this was taking on Catra.

Bow took action throwing a rope and wrapping it around She-Ra who balked. With the help of Scorpia however they where able to drag her away from the fight. Bow quickly said to her, “We cant get captured or worse here! We have to fall back, please Catra” His voice trailed off at the end the worry clearly all over his face.

Catra in her she ra form slammed her fist into the ground teeth gritted. “I swear Adora I will return for you.” Catra says with all the determination in her heart. Transforming back into her normal self she and the group of 3 rebels leave to return again one day for Adora.

Adora and Glimmer had finished their meal and where sitting next to each other awkwardly. Adora decided to try something risky and lean herself against Glimmer. Blushing furiously as she wants to be as close to this princess as possible.

Glimmer turns and kisses Adora on the cheek, “I accept, just work extra hard to make sure we both look good love.” Glimmer smiled as she plotted to one day rule the Princess Empire herself. With that day also being much sooner then her father wants.


End file.
